A Gundam Pilot's Destiny
by shikichan01
Summary: Duo Maxwell is just an ordinary man caught in an unusual situation when he wakes up centuries in a future he couldn't imagine. Faced with another war, no companions, and no knowledge of the tech, can he survive this new place? Better yet will he want to? (Originally an RP and adapted into a story.)


Duo sighed heavily with his face buried in his palms. The cold stone steps below him were a harsh reminder that the world around him had changed. The constant sound of people showing up and the clamor made him feel even worse. He had no damn idea what he was going to do.

"We really should get you some gear and a guide. At the very least you should declare a faction." Ghost suggested in an attempt to help Duo's evident anxiety. Duo just groaned softly.

She was walking out of the corridor from the hanger looking at her comm. She started to walk down the steps and stopped when she saw the man sitting at the bottom. Newbie obviously, everyone was ignoring him and his Ghost was bobbing around him. She smirked and her Ghost beeped a confused warning at her. She walked down the steps, "Father, are you lost," she asked as she walked past him.

Duo jumped slightly at the sudden question. He watched the Guardian a moment in slight shock. She was the first to address him that way. Hell she was the first to even recognize his outfits meaning. Duo's Ghost shifted to look at her. "Father?" He seemed rather confused as he analyzed her status.

"Lost is an understatement." He admitted as he stood up. "How do you know what I am? Everyone else around here looks at me like I'm crazy. And then this tin shell," he motioned to ghost, "keeps talking about classes and factions and wars." Ghost huffed slightly.

"I am not a tin shell. I am a Ghost. _Your_ Ghost." He reminded Duo as he moved to be eyelevel with Duo. Duo just sighed and pushed him aside gently.

She chuckled and pat the Ghost gently. "Be patient little one, he will get there." She turned back to Duo and took her helmet off. She had vibrantly soft purple skin with darker purple lips and eyes that glowed soft blue. Her hair was a deep shade of purple that was shaved on one side and tied back into a bun. "I am an Awoken. A part of the human race that was altered during The Collapse. I am also mainly a Warlock, we thrive on knowledge and studying. So naturally I have studied many things including before The Golden Age, where priests often wore that getup you're in." Her Ghost made a disapproving noise and she waved him off.

Ghost bristled slightly before moving to hover closer to Duo. "I would appreciate not being called little one." He spun around slightly. Duo couldn't help the slight amused grin at her playful teasing. However, her comment made him scoff with a small chuckle. She was odd looking and the thought that a creature like this could come from a human line was interesting. Impossible to him in some ways still but it was truth he could see.

"Getup? And what's to say that I'm not a real priest?" Duo added as he shifted to brush fingers through his messy bangs. Not that he had been one but it was a valid question none the less. Ghost shifted between them.

"Guardian, we really have to get you settled. It's a matter of protecting the cosmos and you have a long way to go." Ghost was an odd creature to Duo. He seemed devoid of emotion sometimes and full of it at others. He really wasn't looking forward to the idea of getting ready for another war. Hadn't he been through enough already?

"Ghost, your Guardian is having a hard time adjusting. He needs some time, not to be pressured into getting out there. And you are not a Priest. I can tell by the way you hold yourself and the way you address your Ghost. Would you like to get a beer? It might help."

Duo rolled his eyes at Ghost and was a bit relieved to see the other Guardian wasn't as eager as Ghost was to send him straight into battle. "Actually that sounds good. I need to wrap my head around this and get a little more info." He cocked a grin and chuckled softly. "You got me. I'm no priest but I like to think I'm not completely damned." He didn't expect anyone to really understand what he meant at this point.

"Fine, fine." Ghost gave a deep sigh. "Can we at least get you properly dressed?" Duo watched the ball of light with a confused stare.

"What, this isn't good enough for sitting around here?" He asked and Ghost shuffled back slightly.

"I'm only concerned for your safety, Guardian." Ghost's tone seemed genuine to Duo. He just smiled a little as he gave a nod, holding his hands up in the air.

"Also stop calling me Guardian. It's weird." He looked to Hikari, "they all like this?" If only Ghost could glare.

She laughed and shook her head. "No, Lux introduce yourself. Don't be rude." Her Ghost gave a ruffled noise and spun in front of the man. "Hello Father, I am called Lux by my guardian. What is your name?" He said mockingly. She laughed.

Duo stared at 'Lux' with a small frown. "My name is Duo Maxwell. You know you sure are rude for a mech." He didn't really have a good counter for this. Ghost seemed to ruffle a little at the tone Lux had taken with Duo. He moved between Duo and Lux.

"Gua-…Duo, what will you call me?" Duo couldn't help but find his Ghost amusing. He would be a good match for him in some ways.

"Hm…well that's a tough one. The last mech I had I called DeathScythe Hell. She was my shining glory." He missed his Gundam more than he could say at times. "How about Scythe?" Duo watched as Ghost seemed to think it over.

"Scythe is a strong name." He added as he turned to Lux. "My Guardian's name is Duo and what of yours?" Duo was going to like Scythe just fine.

She chuckled as she watched the interaction. Lux spun in a circle and huffed at Scythe. "My Guardian is known as Hikari. This is her code name, you are not permitted to know her real name at this time. She is an exceptional Guardian, she has logged many hours and is a pillar among the Guardian community. She has fought many battles for the Traveler and never once strayed from any of my requests or suggestions!" She laughed and nodded. "This is all true."

Duo had to hide a slight laugh at Scythe's sudden irritation. Wow, so she really was a warrior too. "I've carefully selected my Guardian based on the strength of his light." Scythe was doing his best to counter but he didn't know nearly enough to really hold any argument.

"Easy there Scythe." Duo couldn't help it anymore as he laughed warmly. Maybe a Ghost wasn't such a bad thing after all. "It's not like I'm new to war myself. I was one of five elite pilots that brought an end to a war that should have completely destroyed Earth and the Colonies." He pat Scythe in a warm way. "I've been to hell and back. I was more commonly known as The God of Death." At least as far as he was concerned. It was kind of nice to reminisce a little.

"Indeed." Scythe agreed with a slightly triumphant glow. "Duo will be an experienced Guardian in no time at all." Duo gently pulled Scythe to the side. "Ok we get it you two. Now if you don't mind I would like a drink and some questions answered." He was still a little stressed over all of this and some part of him thought this was a dream.

She laughed. "Indeed." She gestured back up the stairs. "The bar is this way, you can change later." She made her way back up the stairs as Lux fluttered around her triumphantly.

Scythe turned to Duo, "I don't feel we can trust that Ghost." He huffed slightly as Duo followed after her.

"Scythe it seems like you are really living up to your name." He was really starting to like the little mech more and more. A lot of personality for a machine.

"Thank you." Duo shook his head slightly with a grin. Oh boy. He was careful to observe his surroundings and the people in it. Everyone seemed so busy doing whatever it was but a few would stop and stare for a few moments before moving on. Only one Guardian followed him for a few moments before she darted off again. "Are there always this many people around?" He took a seat at the bar.

She nodded. "It depends on the time of day as well. It can get much more congested. What questions do you have?"

He took a moment to think on that. "Well, first what year is it? I mean I haven't seen very much of what I know to be normal. I mean the whole jump drive thing was a shock. Not to mention the fact that I haven't seen one Gundam yet." He wasn't sure where to start and finish but he was going by what he felt was most important first. Scythe stayed close to Duo in a very protective and slightly annoyed manor. Scythe couldn't believe how brazen Lux was.

She tilted her head. "Well, I'm not sure off the top of my head what year it would be to you. It's been 3 centuries since the Golden Age, which lasted several centuries itself. We have no Gundams here. We don't use mech to fight. We use the Light which allows us to harness abilities within ourselves. There are 3 light types, Void, Arch, and Solar, as well as 3 classes, Warlock, Titan, and I am currently a Hunter."

Duo stared a bit blankly as he tried to absorb the flood of information. It had been so long. His gaze snapped to her in shock when she said they had done away with Gundams and that their system was fully reliant on…light?

"Duo?" Scythe drifted down slightly to check on his Guardian. Was he ok? Duo ran fingers through his hair in a bit of disbelief. He looked to Scythe as he cleared his throat.

"I'm fine Scythe." He quickly turned his attention back to Hikari. "You mean mechs are not a thing anymore?! And it's been that long since I…. How the hell am I alive now?!" Duo's voice carried a little bit and some of the other Guardians shared glances of either confusion or annoyance. Scythe nearly toppled backwards when Duo suddenly burst into a nearly frantic state. He wasn't sure why Duo was so upset.

She smiled softly and set her hand comfortingly on top of his. "I know it's a lot. Just take a deep breath. You are alive now because you had light left in you that your Ghost was able to detect and use to resurrect you. The only machines we use are our sparrows and our ships for transport. The light is very powerful and an effective tool. You will see the first time you use it. Just be patient with yourself. This is going to be difficult at first. A lot has changed. Just know there are people who have been through what you have and they are all here for you. As am I. I may not have woken up the way you did but I do have a lot of experience and will be here if you need anything." A droid brought them drinks and she moved back so they could be served. She ordered some burgers too.

Duo took comfort in that touch as he took a long gulp to try and settle his frayed nerves. "Thanks." He paused a moment when something else dawned upon him. His expression turned slightly somber as he met her gaze again. "Have…have there been any others like me? I mean from my time? A blonde guy with blue eyes, a tall guy with a bang that covers one side of his face, a Chinese guy with black hair kept in a ponytail, and…," He paused here for his own reasons. It seemed almost painful to fear the loss and hope for a chance, "a man with messy brown hair and cobalt eyes?" He felt stupid for not thinking of this earlier but…it was like a dream. It only made sense that if he was alive that they would be as well.

She sighed and gave him a somber look. "You are the first and only Gundam pilot that I know of being resurrected. Lux, check the archives, has anyone else ever been referenced as one?" Lux made some calculating noises and spun a moment then turned to Scythe. "Where was he resurrected from, I am not finding any references but if I know the general area I can check to see if anyone else has been brought back from there. Maybe they just didn't reference it."

Duo felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach at such a realization. "He was located in the Cosmodrome just beyond the wall." Scythe was also making his own set of noises as he searched what archives he had on hand as well. He knew a great deal about that area and had never heard of another Guardian from the same time being resurrected. Duo had always known that death could steal any one of them away during war but…this was different. They shouldn't have…this wasn't right. He had indeed lived a hell of his own and it seemed as though God was playing another joke by bringing him back like this.

"You know I always thought none of us would make it out of that war. To hell with it all." He was trying desperately to seem ok even if he was crumbling inside. He took another long drink to help calm his aching heart.

She sighed again as Lux shook slowly. "There are no other Guardians in the recorded archives as being Gundam pilots. He is the first person resurrected from that area in almost a century." She watched Duo for a moment.

"Just because there is no record doesn't mean that they are not around or that they may not be resurrected in the future. If they are like you then it is likely that their light has not depleted enough to be beyond awakening. Were you traveling with them, or were you in different places? I know this is hard. There are many Guardians who have been through this. You are not the first soldier to reawaken. If you like I can find one of them for you to speak with. They could tell you how they made it through the realization." She was worried about this one. He seemed more affected than normal, but she supposed that when you lived a life such as this from an early age it had a tendency to do that to you.

Scythe seemed saddened by Duo's state. Duo just shrugged. "Well if that's the case then so be it. I'm not really the sharing type and I've managed worse. Anyway, I want to hear more about these class things. What are the differences?" He was quick to change the subject and for the first time since Scythe had met Lux he shared a slightly concerned stare.

She sighed slightly, she could tell this was going to be a problem later. "Well each class has 3 subclasses. So for instance I am currently a Hunter. I have 3 subclasses I can pull from, one from each element. My arc is called Bladedancer, my Solar is called Golden Gun, and my Void is called Nightstalker. With blade dancer I will be surrounded by Arc energy and I will have two blades that allow me to cut through enemies pretty quickly. Golden Gun is an enhancement to my Pistol that makes the shots solar based and almost impossible to survive a shot. Nightstalker is honestly my favorite. There's a bow. You shoot void energy at your enemies and it tethers them in place preventing them from using any special abilities and it weakens them as a whole. That's all just for the Hunter, Warlock's and Titans also have 3 sets, but you can learn about them later." The droid reappeared with their burgers.

Duo listened carefully and honestly the Nightstalker sounded pretty cool. It still had its own appeals even though Gundams would always be his first loves. Titan sounded like a ground troop and Warlocks sounded like something out of a sci-fi movie. He was about to ask a question when food was presented. Being dead for so long must really stir an appetite. He couldn't help smirking a little at the thought though. He was always hungry and food was never turned down for him. Scythe shifted around him, pleased to see Duo's mood improve when given a little sustenance. He couldn't help wondering what it was that humans saw in such things.

"Good to see some things haven't changed much." It had been too long. He took a bite and nearly melted at the taste. Hell he had been pinned for a few days before that fight ended and military rations were a waste of time. Not to mention the fact that they didn't taste any better than cardboard.

She laughed. "I guess good food never truly dies. I figured a burger would be good for you but keep in mind there is also Pizza. I do love pizza." She started to eat and watched him amusedly. He looked like he had never eaten before. "So have you been assigned quarters yet, or did you get to the Tower and have a nervous breakdown?"

Duo let the comment go for now. He was far too happy to know they had retained some classics. Seems like good old American food never died. "You try waking up in a future that isn't even close to when you were alive." He took a drink before taking another large bite. "Jump drives weren't even a solid concept at the time. Hell space travel was limited to Earth and the Colonies. We hadn't even attempted colonization yet." He was talking through a mouth full of food. He didn't care right now. It was amazing what a bit of good food could do.

Scythe was a bit in awe to know that Duo had not seen even that much in his time. It was almost ridiculous to think there could be a person resurrected from that era now. For a moment Scythe was rather proud of himself. He really had found a strong Guardian. "Duo, I apologize for my lack of help. Usually new Guardians are active right away." He was fine to admit his mistake even with Lux present.

Duo just waved the comment off. "It's fine Scythe. I just…this was a lot to take in." He turned his attention back to Hikari. "So we get quarters here? At what cost?" He was well aware that he would have to pay for things. He would ask for food now and pay her back when he had a little money. He was quick to finish and now he looked far more relaxed.

She chuckled. "Are you still hungry? You can get more if you want. The quarters are free, we figure if you are going to be helping save us from the light, it's the least we could do. They're not grand or anything, but good enough to rest your head after a long mission. If you want a better ship you will have to earn it with glimmer, our monetary system. You can earn glimmer by completing bounties for the Tower. Don't worry 'bout paying me back for the meal, my treat for a poor priest."

Duo shook his head. "Nah, this was plenty for now." He was happy to know they didn't have to pay for quarters at least. Then again if many were like him it's not like they woke up with glimmer on hand. He chuckled softly. "Poor priest indeed. So tell me, where the hell do I get set up as a Hunter? So far I don't need to be sold on anything else. My specialty before was stealth after all." He liked the nature of the class even if he hadn't heard about the others. He was curious about the gear thing too. She seemed to have top of the line stuff just by how she held herself.

"You can do that by talking with Cayde-6. He will also provide you with basic gear." Scythe was quick to inform him. He was glad that his Guardian was starting to become more interested. He was also starting to feel a little useless. Duo gave a slight nod.

"Mind leading me around a little?" Duo asked Hikari after a moment. He trusted Scythe and all but he still preferred person to person help for now. Scythe seemed to sulk a little and Duo just patted him gently. "No offense." He offered in way of apology. Hopefully Scythe would understand.

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I just finished a mission so I'm done for the day anyways. Let's go see Cayde-6. I think you will like him. Lux, we didn't have anything important to do after the mission right? "Lux spun "No, you were going to take a bath. That's all."

Duo quirked a little grin. "Bath huh?" He teased lightly as he got up with a stretch. Scythe followed him with a few confused beeps. "Is a bath a bad thing?" Duo couldn't resist the soft chuckle. "Not at all Scythe. It's just not something you often share with others you've just met." He lead the way back out into the main area. "Oh." Scythe made note of that information.

She chuckled and shrugged. "It's been a long day and baths are nice when you are sore." She led Duo to Cayde-6. "Cayde, this is Duo."

Cayde looked up from his map with a questioning expression. "New Guardian huh?" Duo was a bit surprised to see what looked like a mech. Was he like the Ghosts? "Well let's get you set up. I take it you want to be a Hunter then?" Cayde was really relaxed verses the few others Duo had talked to.

"Uh yeah. How do I go about this?" He wasn't sure what he was doing and what little he knew wasn't much help.

"Well first we need to get you out of…well that." Cayde motioned to Duo's clothes with a raised brow. Duo just sighed heavily. He was so out of place here. "Here. You'll need these and your ghost can fill you in on the rest." Cayde handed over some armor and a cloak. Seems like Hunters were the 'fashionable' type. "Now if you don't mind, I have to get a very uncomfortable conversation with Eres out of the way." Cayde was off quickly enough and Duo shot Hikari a look.

"He's…different." Duo added with a small smirk. At least some of the people around here had a sense of humor. He looked over what he had been handed with a bit of wonder. It was odd to think they still had equipment with displays and layouts but no Gundams.

She chuckled and nodded, "Yes, he is a favorite among the Guardians. His sense of humor makes him easier to work with than most. Scythe, you should take Duo to his quarters now so he can look around them and get settled. If you want I can meet you in the morning and we can do an easy bounty to ease you into the process. I can take you around in the morning to get you ready or Scythe can get you prepared and we can just head out. Up to you." She waited by the elevators for his response.

"That is probably for the best." Scythe offered as he nudged Duo in the direction of the main quarters. Duo chuckled softly with a nod.

"I think I can handle getting ready and all. How about I meet you first thing in the morning and we just head out. After all, no better experience than jumping in feet first." Duo was determined to get himself used to this with as little fuss as possible. He was used to adapting and he had never known very much consistency in his life to begin with. He was a little sad to part ways with Hikari even if it was just for the evening. He chuckled softly as he realized how tired he was. Ironic considering how long he had been dead.

Scythe had him settled in quickly and unfortunately that left Duo a little time to think. "Hey Scythe?" Duo stretched out on his bed lazily. Scythe moved to rest on the table next to him.

"Yes?" He was finally starting to get used to Duo as he was. He was very different from any other Guardian he had met and that made understanding his needs more difficult. Duo seemed to think carefully before closing his eyes.

"Never mind." He didn't really have the thought about him to ask any more questions. He needed to sleep and digest what he had already learned.


End file.
